


Kiss Me So You Stop Dirty Talking

by Lucigurl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Comfort Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Gay Bar, Grinding, Kinks, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pansexual Character, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Quote Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, back alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigurl/pseuds/Lucigurl
Summary: Mazikeen has been comforting Chloe ever since Lucifer left her. Tonight's going to get a little bit too close for just comfort... Set after season 4, in the back alley of a bar.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Kiss Me So You Stop Dirty Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> • Trope/Kink: Dirty Talk  
> • Location: Dirty Places (back alley, public bathroom, rundown motel, warehouse)   
> • Quote: “Do it. You won’t.”

Chloe and Maze stumble out into the back alley of the bar they’d just been partying in. Chloe’s head hurt and so do her feet that are jammed into 6-inch heels. Why had she let Maze talk her into going dancing again?

_Lucifer_ , she thought bleakly before shoving that thought away. No, she was out to have fun with her friend. Her friend who was currently tearing her shirt off.

“It’s too hot in this God-forsaken Hell hole!” Maze yelled.

Chloe wiped her brow with the back of her hand before steadying herself on her knees.

“Let’s go to the next club,” Maze tugged on her arm.

“I need a human minute.” Chloe panted. This Demon had extreme stamina.

Maze leant against an exposed brick wall near some trash cans waiting for her. Her dark eyeliner smudged from sweat and the cross straps from her bra cut into her flesh. It had been like this almost every weekend since he left.

It started as finishing a bottle of wine each at home, to bouncing from bar to bar dancing. Always dancing, not that the Detective was any good at it, and never with anyone but Maze.

On more than one occasion Maze had overheard Chloe turning down guys advances, gesturing and saying she was with that ‘hot girl over there’. It didn’t bother Maze to be the Detectives cover. In fact, she secretly kind of liked it. And who would Lucifer let touch Chloe beside her?

“You good Decker?” Maze asked placing a hand at the small of her friend’s back.

“Yeah,” Chloe straightened coming face to face with Maze. “Whoa, sorry.” She lost her balance.

Maze steadied her. “I got you, Chloe, c’mon.” She linked arms and began towing Chloe down the alley. “Where to next?”

“No more dancing,” Chloe sighed.

Maze’s eyebrows shot up and she paused. “You don’t want to dance anymore.”

Chloe shook her head staring blankly into Maze’s dark brown eyes. No hint of judgement, even though they both knew what that meant. She was moving on. Chloe shook the thought from her mind.

“Mazikeen,” Chloe said pulling her in for a hug. “I just need you, I don’t need to dance.”

Maze melted into her embrace hiding a smile behind her back. “Hey, I’m here.”

Chloe pulled back slightly to look into the depth of Maze’s eyes. “Thank you, I mean it.”

“You’re drunk,” Maze rolled her head back in a laugh.

“You’re drunk!” Chloe accused. “But I mean it.”

“Okay, okay, Decker. Enough with the touchy-feely.”

The two stood gazing at each other with suspicious smiles on their faces while they continued to hold one another. The night air blew a warm breeze past them and Maze sighed blowing a breath across Chloe’s face. Her eyelids closed taking in the smell of her sweet perfume.

“What kind of touchy-feely?” Chloe asked with mock innocence. Her arms ghosted along Maze’s arms lightly.

“You know I don’t do emotions.” She whispered and watched her intently.

“No emotions,” Chloe repeated. “Just… touch.” One hand came to rest at her waist the other squeezed her bum.

Maze raised an eyebrow in surprise and snaked her arms around Chloe’s neck.

“I could touch you,” Maze suggested seductively. “If that’s what you desired.”

“Don’t use that word.” Chloe snapped and shoved Maze against the rough wall. She stepped in closer pinning her there.

“Sorry,” Maze smiled wickedly. “Force of habit.”

Chloe traced along Maze’s exposed collar bone and cleavage to distract herself. She didn’t want to think about _him_. Not now. She moved closer still, letting the tip of her nose trail along her jawline as she inhaled her perfume again. Maze was so sexy in her tight black jeans and bra, her skin warm chestnut brown beath her own pale skin.

“You wouldn’t,” Mazikeen taunted Chloe.

“Wouldn’t what?” Chloe asked gently wrapping a hand around her throat. Maze’s knee suddenly hitched up between Chloe’s legs creating delicious friction there.

Maze inclined her chin up to Chloe’s face with a daring smile.

“Have sex with a Demon?” Maze watched her blue eyes flick to her lips and back.

“I nearly had sex with the Devil, what’s stopping me now?” The words were out before she could control herself.

Maze chuckled darkly. “Ever wondered what my body really looks like? Under this disguise…”

“Maybe,” Chloe unconsciously rolled her hips against Maze, pushing her bare skin against the brick.

“Do it. You won’t.” Maze’s hand gripped softly at the base of Chloe’s hair at her neck.

Chloe leaned in closer, the dare evident in Maze’s expression.

She paused and licked her lips and Maze followed the action. Before she could second guess herself Chloe kissed Maze. Their lips moved feverishly.

The two broke apart panting and stared in shock for a moment. Maze didn’t know she had the guts. Neither did Chole.

The kissed each other again more passionately. The dam that had been holding back all the sexual tension between them, all the sexual innuendos over that last few months, burst. Catastrophically. All walls lowered between them, their hand roaming each other’s bodies, pulling and clawing and needy.

“Touch me,” Chloe panted as Maze’s hands slipped under her shirt to palm her breasts.

“Where?” Maze whispered in her ear. “Tell me.”

Chloe tried to guide one of her hands away from her breast and downwards but she froze iron still, immovable.

“Tell me.” She said more ferociously this time. “Tell me all the dirty things you want me to do to you.”

Chloe huffed in frustration and ground her hips once more. “I want you to touch me… between my legs.” She almost squeaked that last part out in embarrassment.

“No need to be shy,” Mazikeen kissed her and followed her command. She quickly undid the top button on her pants and slipped a hand inside, cupping her.

“Does that feel good?” Maze asked.

Chloe nodded and buried her face in her neck, peppering her with kisses as her fingers began to move and rub circles against her most sensitive spot.

Chloe moaned out loud which caused an ear-splitting grin from Maze. She pulled her face to hers and kissed her forcefully while keeping up her ministrations. Chole’s breath caught in her throat as Maze bit down hard on her bottom lip and then licked and sucked it better.

The feeling pooling in her belly began to rise and Chloe’s legs buckled against the thigh Maze had placed between them. Maze noticed her failing limbs and swiftly caught her, spun them around and pinned her weight against the brick wall with her own to help keep her standing. Chloe’s head rolled backwards and Maze kissed and sucked the exposed flesh of her neck. Her insides began to shudder with pleasure from it all and soon her orgasm followed, shaking out to her limbs as well.

Chloe kissed Maze’s full wanting lips once more as she came back down from her high.

“You want to go dancing?” Maze asked as Chloe’s eyes finally opened.

“I want to go home and do that again.” Chloe laughed.

Maze through an arm over her shoulder as they began walking back towards the street.

“Alright, Decker!” Maze cried. “Finally getting some!”

“Shut up,” Chloe lightly smacked her. “Or you’re not getting some.”

“Shutting it! Can do… my lips are sealed. You won’t hear a peep out of me till ho-“

“Why are you still talking?” Chloe laughed and pulled Maze closer to her side

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Could write more of this storyline, not sure yet. I really appreciate any feedback


End file.
